Su niña preferida
by Sagira04
Summary: Dejando de lado la pelea que están protagonizando Adrien y Nino, Marientte sonrió era claro que después de eso nadie se iba a meter con Manon esa pequeña revoltosa siempre va a ser su niña preferida a pesar de que ya no sea tan pequeña.


**Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Su niña preferida**

-Entonces ese idiota me dijo eso…

Marinette se sobo la sien, pensando, se le hacía difícil ver a la pequeña Manon sufrir por amor.

-Manon… no esperaba encontrar al hombre de tu vida a los catorce años… ¿verdad?

-Tu encontraste a Adrien…

-Es diferente – la castaña solo levanto la ceja interrogante ¿Por qué sería diferente? – yo tenía quince.

Esto último solo logró hacer que la castaña se riera y después suspirara afligida los chicos no eran cosa fácil.

-Te voy a decir que hacer… tienes dos opciones, podemos quedarnos aquí en el parque muriendo de frío y llorando o… puedes hacer algo al respecto…

La dueña de esos ojos amatista la vieron con curiosidad, si su intuición no le fallaba, había elegido la segunda opción.

-Entonces… ¿prefieres hacer algo? – la castaña solo asintió con la cabeza –bueno, pero vamos a mi casa por un café y pan… el viento corre muy fuerte y de verdad tengo frío.

Hicieron lo dicho y ya cuando estaban en el cuarto de Marinette le dijo cuál sería el plan.

-Muy bien… el lunes que viene después de clase, te acercas a él y le dices, de forma altanera obvio, escucha bocón… porque solo te lo diré una vez… en vista de tu penoso conocimiento acerca de lo que una mujer necesita realmente, yo no voy a perder el tiempo con un inútil… que ni siquiera sabe que quiere…

-Jajajaja – rió Manon – Marinette… ¿eso no es mucho?

-Claro que no… nadie hace llorar a mi niña – después de una pausa pensando continuó – después le dirás; que no es correcto andar besando a las chicas y después presumirlo como si fuera una especie de premio… después de todo esa es una conducta infantil y mi novio de "lycée" no lo aprueba…

-Pero Marinette… yo no conozco a nadie que valla al lycée

-Eso déjame a mí …. solo has lo que te digo…

* * *

Marinette estaba empezando a sudar frío todavía no tenía a nadie que le pudiera hacer el favor de ir y actuar con Manon, sus modelos de ropa juvenil de confianza estaban ocupado en una nueva pasarela… iba a llorar.

-Bugaboo… ¿Por qué estás tan afligida?

-Tengo que conseguir un modelo de unos 17 años aproximadamente y no encuentro y de verdad lo necesito

-Y para que tanta urgencia – dijo con un tono de recelo, que la peliazul no notó.

-Pues…

Marinette le platico a todo a Adrien y este más que encantado con la idea de vengarse de ese niño tono, acepto encantado ayudar a Marinette, ya sabía quién era el mejor prospecto y si sus contactos no le fallaban estaba disponible.

* * *

\- Yo no voy a perder el tiempo con un inútil… que ni siquiera sabe que quiere…

El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección Manon estaba diciendo y haciendo todo lo que le dijo y por la cara del chico estaba resultando.

\- No es correcto andar besando a las chicas y después presumirlo como si fuera una especie de premio como para después ignorarlas … después de todo esa es una conducta infantil y mi novio de "lycée" no lo aprueba y se ríe de tu tonta conducta…

-No seas mentirosa, tu no conoces a nadie que vaya en el lycée – dijo el muchacho que si Marinette mal no lo recordaba se llamaba André.

-No me crees… míralo esta por ahí… - dijo señalándolo, todo aquel que estaba atento a la discusión se quedó con la boca abierta.

Manon se acercó a su "novio", lo abrazo y le dio beso en la mejilla, estaba agradeciéndole por hacerle este favor a una completa desconocida esta solo sonrió y le dijo que no había problema que siempre estaba disponible para actuar de novio falso de una señorita tan bonita como ella.

* * *

Escondidos atrás de un arbusto estaban Adrien, Marinette, Nino y Alya, estos últimos dos colados querían ver, y grabar, el drama que protagonizaría la ya no tan pequeña Manon.

-Es modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein

-Te equivocas Alya – contesto Adrien – es modelo de ropa exterior de Gabriel Agreste, su nombre es David Belrose.

-Que guapo es – dijo Nino, a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo raro - ¿Qué?... Lo es…

-Por qué a mi nunca me has dicho que soy guapo…

Dejando de lado la pelea de esposos que están protagonizando Adrien y Nino, Marientte sonrió era claro que después de eso nadie se iba a meter con Manon, por lo menos no por un tiempo, esa pequeña revoltosa siempre va a ser su niña preferida.

* * *

 **El lycée es en Francia (según yo), como la preparatoria o bachillerato aquí en México y se va a partir de los 15 a los 18 años. Espero que les haya gustado dejen un review, porfissss.**

 **Pd: littleClarita, el fanfic si esta basado en la película de quedate a mi lado de Julia Roberts y gracias a los que dejan review, me alegra que les gustara.**


End file.
